Variable digital frequency division is the driving technology behind digital frequency synthesis. A variable frequency divider appears to synthesize a broad range of output frequencies from an input frequency fin, according to the basic relationship fout=A*fin/B, where A is some fixed integer and B is some configurable integer. A variable frequency divider achieves this functionality by appropriately selecting signals from a multi-phase (or N-phase) clock in rapid succession. The particular signal sequence and frequency of selection each contribute to the observed overall output clock frequency fout. Some advantages of variable digital frequency dividers are low power consumption, high efficiency, and low phase noise.